Bastard
by StarSixtyNine
Summary: Oneshot. Rating is entirely for language; You can call him the thorn in my side, the catalyst to my migraines, prick of the century, whatever. Others know him as Matt Hardy.


**For Nine. Happy super belated birthday, hoe. :) **

**I got my writing prompts from the 'staring out the window' community on LiveJournal. Life savers, really. Anyway, I own nothing, enjoy.**

**--**

'_THE WORLD IS SO FUCKED. YET WE R SO HAPPY IN OUR OWN LITTLE WORLD WE JUST DON'T CARE'._

I read that in a bathroom stall today. Whoever wrote that should go fuck themselves.

No one lives in their own little world. And if they do, they're certainly not happy. I mean, look at me. I have to deal with insolence everyday at Best Buy. _Best Buy_! I've got a Masters in Psychology, and I'm working at fucking Best Buy. I should have my own practice, I should be making way more money than I am now, because as far as I'm concerned, I'm a genius.

And speaking of insolence… _Him_. The idiot that comes into the store every damn day. You would think if someone came to Best Buy everyday with how expensive it is, they'd be pretty rich. And he probably is, given his occupation. But no, he comes in here everyday to be a pest. You can call him the thorn in my side, the catalyst to my migraines, prick of the century, whatever.

Others know him as Matt Hardy.

I swear I've never met a more irritating individual in my li—

"Hey, Nicole!"

I squeeze my eyes shut and lock my jaw in place. The bastard.

"Hello, Matthew."

He walks up with a smirk that I'd like nothing more than to slap off his face. "So formal, Nicky. What's with the cold shoulder?"

"When _don't_ you get a cold shoulder from me, Matt?" I ask with a sigh. I'm really not in the mood to deal with him today. "And don't call me Nicky. Actually, just don't talk to me."

"So Nicky," he goes on. Typical. "Word around town is that your birthday is coming up."

Thank you for reminding me, asswipe. "It's today, actually."

Matt's smirk drops from his face a bit, and I want to smirk myself. But since I've met him, I've grown to hate smirks with a passion.

"Nicky, babe, why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you somethin'!"

"Because it's none of your business," I state shortly. "Matt, it's not my break, so I can't talk to you. And even when it is my break, I can't talk to you."

"Why not?"

I roll my eyes. "Because I don't want to talk to you."

Matt's confidence always unnerves me for some reason. It's not because I don't have any confidence, because I do. There's just something about him though, that I find extremely… attractive? What! No. Not attractive. Irritating. Irritating as hell. _Not attractive._

He has a grin on his face. "Babe, that's impossible. Everyone wants to talk to me."

"Not Best Buy workers by the name of _Nine_."

"Especially Best Buy workers by the name of Nicole. Admit it babe, you want me."

Suddenly, I smile a charming smile. "You know what, Matt? I do want you…" He smiles, about to say something when I cut him off, "To stop calling me babe."

Matt chuckles. "Let me take you out tonight."

I blink. "What?"

"For your birthday. I feel bad that I didn't get you anything," he explains. "I just want to do something nice for you."

I blink. Where the hell is this coming from?

"You didn't need to get anything for me. I'm just another day closer to old age." I shrug. "Don't worry about it."

Matt is silent for a beat. "You look tired."

"That was incredibly random."

"You know, I don't get you." Matt smiles. "You're a difficult person. I find that odd."

I raise an eyebrow, slightly intrigued by his thought process. Why, I don't know. "Difficult? All I do is kick you out every day."

"And shun me?"

"That too. Matt, what are you getting at here? 'Cause I need to get back to work," I say leaning against the counter. I really don't have time for this, and it's around that time to kick him out again.

He laughs. "I told you what I was getting at. I want to take you out. All you need to do is say yes."

"No."

"Nicky, babe, I don't know why you're fighting this."

"What am I fighting, Matt?" I raise an eyebrow. "What am I suppose to say? 'Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes'?"

"That'd be nice." He shrugs. "But things are never that simple with you."

"I hate the fact that you're so nonchalant about everything, Hardy."

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"No you aren't. Explain to me why I should say yes, then."

His eyes lighten. "So you're considering saying yes?"

"I didn't say that," I state quickly. "Enlighten me."

Matt rolls his eyes. "Because I like you."

"Obviously." I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms, waiting for another reason.

He sighs. "And I know you like me, too." Maybe.

"Who told you that?"

"No one has to tell me." He grins. "I pick up on these things."

PrickAssholeBastardSonofaBitch::IhateyoubutI'mconsideringsayingyesbecauseyou'reabsolutelyright::damnyou::PrickAssholeBastardSonofaBitch.

"You must confuse your 'Nine Wants Me' radar with your gaydar. Because I don't like you."

"Lies, my love, you tell them. Look Nicky, it's like this. I'm trying to get to know you and you shut me out."

"Because you're a pest," I scoff.

"I like to think of it as ambitious and persistent." He smirks. "Just let me take you to dinner. No funny business, I promise. If you absolutely hate it, I'll leave you alone."

I bite my lip slightly, not saying anything.

Matt has a knowing grin on his face. "So what time am I picking you up?"

I stay silent for a moment longer before rolling my eyes. "Eight."

"Great. And now, you get to help me pick out a new digital camera." He grins.

Bastard.


End file.
